Don't Forget That
by Aesira
Summary: Oneshot. A conversation with Cho brings back memories of Cedric. [HPCD, CDCC, HPCC]


**Title:** Don't Forget That  
**Author:** Aesira  
**Rating:** T  
**Ships:** Harry/Cho, mentions of Cedric/Cho and Cedric/Harry  
**Summary:** One-shot. A conversation with Cho brings back memories of Cedric.  
**Warnings:** Slash, GoF Spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Harry Potter_,Cedric would still be alive and there would be major snoggage between him and the protagonist of the series. But Cedric is dead, and I'm writing a fanfic about it. / So don't sue me.

(**A/N:** Okay, I am going to put this at the beginning, because I feel author's notes at the end sort of ruin the story. / Maybe that's just me though. Well, I honestly never thought my first fanfic would be an angsty-mooded one, as I am partial to happy endings. So I had to tie one in there sort of... And by the way, this hasn't been beta'd, so if there are some mistakes, that's why. shrugs Anyway, on with the fanfic.)

"He talked about you a lot, you know."

"Who talked about me a lot?" the raven-haired, bespectacled boy questioned absentmindedly, staring out at the teal lake. The setting sun reflected on its surface, along with the blurred image of himself and Cho Chang, side by side. He shivered slightly as memories of the Triwizard Tournament flooded in to his mind once again. Deciding the lake was an unpleasant thing to focus on, he shifted his attention to the sky, which was wisped with purples, pinks, blues, and oranges as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

"Cedric. Cedric talked about you a lot," she murmured almost inaudibly, almond eyes now brimming with tears. He did not reply; Harry's content thoughts and feelings rushed from his mind as it came crashing back to earth.

"I miss him, Harry." Again, no reply. He simply shifted his gaze from the setting sun to the girl seated at his right. "You don't care, though, do you? You just don't understand! Of all people, I thought _you_ would understand how I feel! I loved him..."

"_I_ don't understand? How can you say that? _You_ don't understand, Cho! You did not have to witness his death... I had to watch Voldemort," (Cho cringed), "and his lackeys kill another person I love!"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"I loved Cedric too, Cho. And I still do. So don't go off the handle and accuse me of being insensitive and incapable of understanding what you're going through."

Harry, realizing what he had just admitted to, felt his face flush. A silent, pregnant silence followed, but subsided when Cho started again. "Harry..." In response, he glanced at her. "I'm sorry."

"That makes two of us. I'm sorry that I agreed to meet you here," he muttered coldly, "I suppose I had better take my leave now." he added as he slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"No! Please don't leave... Harry..." she grasped his hand and pulled him back down. "So... you loved him too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So you're--"

"Think what you want. Just because I fancied one doesn't necessarily mean I want to snog every good looking bloke I see."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just a bit surprised, that's all..."

Silence.

"He was my best friend... I was head over heels for the guy. I don't think he knew, though; he always thought of me as a little sister rather than a potential girlfriend..." she trailed off awkwardly.

"I see. I always thought you two were, well... together."

"I think everyone thought that... Kind of like everyone was under the impression you and Hermione fancied each other. I guess we've put that rumor to rest though," she smiled gently.

"I guess so."

"What happened on that night exactly, Harry, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I sort of have to relive it every night. It is not something I enjoy talking about..." he sighed, "but I guess I will tell you about it. I guess you have a right to know. It's sort of a long story though."

"That's okay. I want to hear it."

"Alright," and he commenced to tell of that night that had been haunting him for months.

"...And you didn't even get to say goodbye to him?"

"Not really... He reappeared after he died, though, but I do not think that counts. He just asked me to bring his body back..."

"I'm sure he would have said something if he would have had time, Harry. He really cared for you..."

"Eh, I don't know about that, Cho... Did he ever say anything about it?"

"Actually... he did." she mumbled as her face reddened.

"What did he say?"

"Well," she began, "there were some things..."

"...Like?"

"...When asked who he fancied, he said it was you. However, he was... intoxicated at the time... and, well... you know how that is. Firewhisky and silly truth-or-dare games do not mix well," she tittered lightly, "but I'm sure of it now. There were oh-so many hints now that I think about it," abruptly, she stopped awkwardly and glanced at her watch. "Oh my. Look at the time. I am sure someone is looking for us by now. If we're caught on the grounds now... I'd rather not think about the consequences. Now come on," she stood up briskly and offered Harry her hand. He gingerly accepted it and they started off toward the castle.

After what seemed like a mile of walking, they approached the doors. The light, comfortable silence of each other's presence ended when the drudging feet of their peers greeted them. Cho chastely pecked Harry on the cheek and whispered a quick "thank you" as they shuffled into the hall, unnoticed by their professors and peers. Harry knew he would have been tickled pink by her actions a year ago, but he was more uncomfortable than anything else.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione's worried voice pierced Harry, who was lost in his thoughts until that moment.

"We've been looking all over for you! Hermione dragged me along to the library and the common room before she gave up and came down to the Great Hall for dinner," Ron murmured with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh... well... I was--"

"You were with Cho, weren't you?"

"I knew it. So, what happened, Harry?"

"Ronald! That is none of your concern."

"Will you lay off, Hermione?"

Harry sighed audibly as the lot reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Fortuna Major," Harry murmured, and they entered the common room.

Harry feigned a yawn as the group settled in their usual seats, Hermione and Ron still exchanging cold glares, and the latter muttering negative comments under his breath. After a few moments, Harry murmured, "Well, I'm off to the dormitories. Good night," and started off toward said place.

His companions' bickering ceased for a moment as Hermione bidded him farewell in a worried, reluctant manner. "Go talk to him, Ron. Something is obviously bothering him."

"And how do you know that? He would've said so if something was up..."

"You know Harry as well as I do. Something happened, and he is not going to tell us unless asked about it. Now go," she chided.

"Fine, fine... but I'm telling you, he's okay."

"Did Cho refuse to snog you, or what's the deal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione thinks something is wrong... You've been acting all quiet since you got in."

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to be alone. That's all."

"Whatever you say," and to Harry's relief, Ron marched out of the dormitory and closed the door rather loudly behind him. Except for him, the room appeared to be vacant. Not even bothering to change from his robes, he sighed and flopped over on the bed.

"So he-- it was... I'm such a git! There were so many opportunities... I should have just told him that I loved him. Or maybe if I would have just grabbed the cup rather than go back to help him, he'd still be here! He thanked me for helping him, but he was thanking me for his death!" he cursed at himself. "Why?" he thought aloud.

"Because you didn't know," a voice sounded gently from the now-open door. "How could you have known that trophy was a portkey? You didn't know he would die, Harry. Stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"Hermione?" Harry gawked at her in disbelief. "You-- you heard that just now?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"So... you aren't disgusted by that or anything?" Harry questioned timidly. He had always believed everyone around him was homophobic, so it came as a shock to him when Hermione replied, "Of course not. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it, Harry. You cared about him, and that's all that matters."

"That won't bring him back though, will it?" he murmured captiously while propping himself up against his pillow.

"Oh, Harry... I know it hurts, but dwelling on his memory will not do any good either. He would not want you to brood on about his death like you have been."

"And he wouldn't want to be dead either."

"Harry..."

And for the third time that afternoon, a silence set in. Hermione pierced it when she strode toward him and shoved a small, opaque vial into his hand and said, "Here. Take this."

He stared at the bottle. It was filled with a misty lavender liquid.

"What is this?"

"It's something Fred and George developed over the summer... It's some sort of daydreaming potion. They were selling some of these to some second-years in the common room... Although I strongly disapproved and protested their sales, I caved in and bought one for you... After all, I think you need this more than anyone else right now," she smiled gently, "I'll leave you alone now. Good night, Harry."

"'Night, Hermione."

A few minutes passed; during that time Harry stared at the ceiling blankly. "So I get to see him again, outside of that graveyard. And it won't be a nightmare."

After uncorking the container, he gulped the liquid down with no hesitation.

_"Cedric," Harry groaned as Cedric's soft lips forged a path of gentle, warm kisses down Harry's neck. The Hufflepuff pulled away slowly, his arms still snaked around Harry's waist. This action elicited a whimper from the shorter boy, but he was promptly quieted as Cedric pressed his lips against Harry's chastely. They parted after a short moment and Harry gazed at Cedric._

_"Promise me you won't ever leave me?"_

_Cedric embraced Harry warmly. Harry could not help but notice (for the thousandth time) how perfectly the two of them fit together - as if they completed each other. And they did._

_"You know I won't ever leave you. _Ever_," and Cedric placed his hand over Harry's chest - over his heart - silently. He knew the truth behind his words - that Cedric would never leave him. He closed his eyes and melted against Cedric's embrace._

_"I got you something, Harry," Cedric, yet again, released Harry and backed away for a moment. His right hand disappeared into his robes, and reappeared moments later, now enclosed around a navy, velvet box. He held it out to Harry, who admired it in a slight state of shock. "Aren't you going to take it?"_

_He nodded and reached out for the box. He took it in his hand, which lingered a bit longer than it naturally would. Cedric grinned at that, and watched with anticipation as Harry curiously opened the container._

_"I-it's beautiful, Cedric! Thank you so much!" Harry, barely able to contain his excitement, relentlessly huggled the Hufflepuff. Cedric beamed at this, and ran his fingers through Harry's soft, yet messy hair, and Harry slipped the box into a pocket in his robes._

_"Do you want to put it on?" Cedric questioned warmly, and Harry nodded, placing the gift in Cedric's hand. After adjusting Harry's robes, he grabbed each end and placed it around Harry's neck. After the ends were connected, Harry ran his fingers over the pendant and grinned broadly._

_"I'm happy you like it, Harry. I had it customly made. I have one just like it," Cedric pointed out, while revealing a necklace identical to Harry's own._

_"Wow. That's great, Cedric!" Harry enthusiastically stated while placing a gentle kiss on Cedric's cheek._

_"I love you, Harry. Don't forget that."_

"Harry... Harry! Hey, Harry! What's wrong with you?"

Harry then jolted upward, startled to find the outline of a pajama-clad Ron peering through the curtains at him with a slightly baffled expression plastered on his face.

"Bloody hell, you had me worried for a minute. You were murmuring in your sleep. Said something about loving me," he murmured, his ears reddening, "unless you were dreaming about Cho?"

"N-no. Of course not."

"Whatever you say, mate," he said flatly while treading over to his own bed.

"G'night, Ron."

"'Night."

After Ron settled in, Harry shifted a bit and realized he was still in his robes. As quietly as possible, he shuffled over to his trunk and retrieved his pajamas. He then started toward the bathroom, removing his robes on the way.

As he dropped it to the floor, a small box tumbled from the pocket. He stared, dumbfound, at that familiar container. He knelt down and retrieved it warily, as if it was a trap. Unsurely, he opened the velvet container; much to his surprise, the same pendant he saw in his 'daydream' was snugly tucked away. A feeling of sheer ecstasy swept throughout him. That familiar golden pendant featuring an entwined badger and lion, dangling from a chain, was enough to make his heart soar.

"Oh gods... Cedric," he removed his treasure from the box and placed it on himself. As he did so, Cedric's last words to him resonated in his mind.

_"Don't forget that."_


End file.
